


stuck

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n and peter get stuck in a lift can he get her to tell him why she's been avoiding him





	stuck

Pressing the button next to the life doors in the hospital, you couldn’t wait for the day to be over. It had been long and draining, a pile up on the highway and then a hell hound tore the hospital. 

The lift opened you walked in pressing the ground floor button still worrying about today’s events. Just as the doors were closing a ting sound made them reopen. You groaned as Peter Hale walked into the lift with his cocky smile. “hello y/n” he said reaching past you to press the same button you had ‘g’. “Peter” you answered low watching the doors close and feel the lift move. Peter looked at you “so how have you been?” he said casually. “FINE, YOU?” you say back cold not looking up at him. Watching the light on the numbers move as the lift went down, willing them to go faster. 

The was a loud clank, and the lift shook making the lights flash. The movement of the lift made you stumble over, Peter caught you in his arms before you hit the floor. “what happened” you say more panic then you wanted in your voice. The lights went off with a small dull emergency light came on. “I think it’s stopped” Peter said standing close to the doors his eyes looking up listening to sounds outside. “what’s going on, what can you hear?” you ask. Peter looked at you with his eyebrows crossed shushing you annoyed. After a few more seconds he says “the power has gone off to the whole building looks like where stuck.” you sigh loudly moving and leaning in the corner “great if things couldn’t get worse it just did” you mutter. Peter must of heard giving a little chuckle as he turned to face you. “well although being stuck in a lift isn’t fun we can now talk about why you have been avoiding me y/n” Peter said with a stern yet smug expression.  
Holding your breath trying to steady your heart beat before you spoke. “I haven’t been avoiding you” you lied “with everything that’s been going lately I’ve been busy helping the pack” you finish its was truth but also a poor excuse. Peter knew you was lying he folded his arms over his chest looking you up and down thinking what to say without pushing you. 

Peter had noticed the difference in y/n how couldn’t he, when he noticed every little thing she done, from biting her nails or lip when she was worried or tap her fingers on something (her head or a table) when deep in thought. From the day he met y/n she caught his attention and never lost it, and quickly became friends with y/n. Peter wasn’t sure when his feelings for the (y/h/c) girl changed but now he found himself secretly loving her more. Over last month she had been distant with him didn’t answer his texts unless it was about the pack. During meets she left fast and avoided eye contact with Peter. This worried him had he done something wrong, was she hiding a secret, what ever it was Peter felt he was losing his only friend and wanted to know why. 

You had been avoiding Peter, you couldn’t handle him anymore the way he looked with sexy smile, melting eyes, his perfect hair, sassy personality you loved it all but he’d clearly shown you he didn’t feel the same and being just friends was too much now, so staying away from him felt like the easiest thing to do. 

You could feel his eyes on you, it was a feeling you had grown used to but this felt different. Looking up you saw his reflection in the mirrored wall. You bite your nail admiring him, he was ridiculously handsome, he wore the jacket you loved the most black with white collars. Peter locked eyes with you in the mirror his questioning smirk told you he didn’t believe your answer. A few seconds felt like minutes you felt more annoyed with him stirring you spun round “okay what is the stupid look on your face for Peter” you said with your hand on your hips. Peter smirked “what look sweetheart, I’m just wondering why your so anxious is it being stuck in a lift or being stuck with me” he smirked. 

You huff “not everything is about you” you snapped, sitting down on the floor with your arms and head rested on your knees. Giving Peter his answer he sat next to you leaving a small gap mainly so you couldn’t reach over and hit him. Closing your eyes you wanted to scream at him what was wrong but didn’t what to humiliate yourself anymore then you felt you already had. How was you meant to tell you didn’t want to see because you felt broken by his rejection. “y/n please tell me what’s wrong you reek of sadness, and anger. I’m worried about y/n your my friend” Peter said reaching an arm out to yours. His sweet gesture and words was the final straw for you jumping to your feet looking down at him “that’s the problem Peter you and your mixed signals sometimes I can’t tell what you want, you say you only want to be friends and I can’t do it. I know you don’t want me like that you made it clear at Malia’s party” you started to shout. Peter groaned standing up knowing what you was talking about. 

 

“y/n you don’t understand, that night I don’t think you know or remember” he started his tone was was sweet and kind but cut him off still angry “I remember that night, or most of it anyway” you say still not remembering how exactly you had gotten home “but I remember you rejected me very clearly do you want me to remind you” you say thinking and telling him your version.

It was Malia’s birthday party, you had your own mini plan in mind. You went out and got a stunning dress in the colour Peter once said you looked the best in, done up your hair and make up looking your best ready to seduce Peter hale. The party started and he hadn’t shown up. Now feeling nervous you started drinking with everyone else. Not being a big drinker and human you felt drunk when Peter finally came. You both laughed and drank more, as always genuinely enjoying each other’s company. You went outside for some fresh air the mix of alcohol and room temperature making you hot. Peter walked with you his arm round your side keeping from falling over in your shoes. You had been talking about random things, the party, how happy Malia looked, how cute she looked with stiles. “you look pretty cute tonight yourself” Peter said fixing a piece of that had fallen on your face. You didn’t answer peter instead the mix of alcohol and the build up of feelings you had for Peter, you stood on your toes kissing him.  
Peter returned your kiss holding you close running his hands in your hair. The kiss was magical sudden, sweet, full of uncertainty. You stopped and smiled at Peter, before you both leaned in for another kiss this time fast and full of passion, your hands on his chest blindly trying to undo his buttons, his hands on you back and hair holding you close. You stop when you needed to breathe “let’s go back to mine” you said trying to sound flirty walking backwards looking him in the eyes. You didn’t see a branch behind you and fell over it, Peter dived forward catching you before you hit the floor. You started laughing putting your arms round his neck going to kiss him again. Peter turned his head helping you to your feet “I can’t do this it’s wrong” he said about to walk back to the party “why not!” you screamed still finding your balance “look at the state of you y/n” he answered.

Tears ran down you face now just as they had then. Your breathing was erratic and your heart beat matched. Peter looked at you shocked but still held a small smile. He walked closer to you making you back up till your back hit the lift wall. “you have it all wrong y/n” he was so close to you now, something about him towering above you made your breathing calm. “I didn’t reject you, I wanted nothing more then to go home with you, rip that pretty little dress off and mark you as mine but I couldn’t do it to you not like that” he said telling you his version.

Peter hadn’t officially been invited by stiles who had organised the party so he wasn’t going to just turn up. He had already seen his daughter earlier in the day. When y/n had messaged him for the 3rd time in two hours he had to go. When he got there she was already drunk. Peter was amused at first he’d never seen y/n drunk before, she was more flirty than normal her hands roamed round his body on the few times she’s gotten him to dance with her. Peter could tell she’d had to much to drink so when she went for a walk he went to make sure she didn’t hurt herself. Y/n had stumbled a few times Peter held her so she didn’t fall. He’d loved how it felt his arm around her just the two of them walking like any of the other couples in the party but he and y/n wasn’t a couple and Peter would give anything to change that.

When she kissed him he felt like all his wishes had been answered. Seeing her wanting him was different it made him want her more too. he kissed her back running his hands over her back and in her hair, when she asked him to go with her she nearly fell. Peter then saw how drunk she really was, her giggles the way she was throwing herself at him didn’t feel right. He wanted her but only when she was so drunk she couldn’t say her own name without slurring it. Peter stopped her saying he couldn’t. When she asked why Peter tried to explain “I can’t look at the state of you” Peter said. She had tears down her face making Peter feel bad “it’s not that I don’t like you I don’t want this to happen when your wasted I can’t take advantage of you like that no matter how bad I want it” Peter said but she acted like she hadn’t heard a word of it. Her eyes focused on the floor her body jerk before she vomited all over the floor. Peter held her hair until she finished then drove her home putting her in bed.

“leaving when I knew you was safe and okay” Peter finished. You looked at Peter in confusion “your the one who took me home” you say after you slowly filled in the final missed memories of that night. He nodded at you, “of cause i did y/n” putting his arms ether side of your head “you twisted my words round y/n, I only pushed you away because you was drunk, I wanted you like crazy” his eyes went from yours to your lips back to eyes “I still do” he said stopping himself getting any closer. You blushed biting your lip “so do I” you mumbled. Peter didn’t wait any longer when he heard your sober words was all he needed, he lent forward kissing you rough and fast. You kissed him back with as much passion you had the night of the party showing him you wanted him now just as much as you had when you was drunk.

The noise of the lift starting up again made your heated kiss stop. You both looked at each other words not needed everything had just been said in the kiss. When the doors opened Peter slipped his hand into yours walking out the lift.


End file.
